


It's Just Life

by combeferrocious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, combeferre is working at Necker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre comes home after a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Life

It was dark when Combeferre returned home from Necker. He shut the door with the heel of his boot before going straight to his room and slamming the door behind him. This caused the other young man in the house jolt from his reading. It was Enjolras, Combeferre’s best friend, who had been worried sick about him. 

Immediately he dropped his book and walked across the hallway to the door of Combeferre’s bedroom. His knuckles rapped against the wood.

“Combeferre? Can I come in?” He asked, half worried and half calm.

After no response, Enjolras opened the door, a creek following it. Then he could see Combeferre sitting at the edge of his bed, his white sleeves stained with blood and a face that stared at it in horror. Enjolras then understood what had happened. He walked over to his friend and kneeled down in front of him, clasping their hands together.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

Combeferre blinked once, not meeting the bright blue eyes. “He had been trampled by a horse. His lungs had collapsed, his ribcage was shattered…and they gave him to me, t-to try and save. His mother was sobbing quite loudly in the other room. I was the last person he saw.” He said before tears started falling down his face. Enjolras stood up and pulled Combeferre with him, and he embraced the slightly shorter one. “I-It’s not fair!” He cried into Enjolras’ shoulder. "I-I'm only twenty-three, and this is not supposed to be haunting me yet."

Enjolras ran his fingers through the short black hair of his friend and kept his other arm wrapped tautly around the waist. “It is simply life, mon ami. There are going to be many more deaths of children before your own. Think of it as them getting to be able to have their freedom first, before any of us.” He stated.

Combeferre nodded and moved away gently to remove his fogged up glasses. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He whispered. “It’s just…he was the first child who died in my care.” He sniffled.

“I know; and I would do anything, if I could, to erase that memory from your mind. But it’s just life. We must continue to move forward.” The flaxen-haired leader replied. When Combeferre seemed to not be convinced, he sat him back down on the bed. “Change your clothes, leave them in the hallway where you cannot see them, and I will go make you tea.” He offered.

When his friend nodded in agreement, Enjolras smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea just the way Combeferre liked it; and when he returned into his room, Combeferre was in his nightshirt, under the sheets, and squinting like he didn’t want to remember the incident. Enjolras sighed and slipped under the sheets next to him. 

“I have your tea.” He said softly. 

Combeferre sat up and smiled. “Thank you.” He said simply.

Enjolras watched him for a while. When Combeferre had enough he set the cup on the small table next to the bed and slouched down into the mattress. Enjolras lied down with him and pulled his friend into his arms.

Combeferre made a content sound and looked up to the leader. “Why are you doing this?” He asked after a moment. “It’s usually the other way around.” He added with a small laugh.

Enjolras ran his fingers though the black hair again. “Because you always take care of me when I am troubled, so I am now returning the favor.” He replied. “I’m not going to ever let anything hurt you, Combeferre.”

They laid together in silence for a while until Combeferre tilted his head up to press a kiss to Enjolras’ forehead. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anything for you.” Enjolras replied simply before they both fell into a content sleep.


End file.
